transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legion
The Legion is an Archaicon from the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Origin Misanthropy was not Unicron's first attempt to create a champion for himself. Millennia beforehand, while Cybertron was still an infant world, the Monster Planet created for himself a host of maniacal demons, incorporeal beings formed from the very fabric of the void. Twelve of these creatures were made, and each soon spawned eleven progeny in its own image. And so, the 144-strong Legion of Unicron was sent out into the universe, to sunder it into nothingness. A War In Heaven? Across countless worlds the demonic host capered, bringing the bitter taste of nonexistence to each star and planet they encountered. But petty squabbling soon divided them, and the Legion turned upon each other. The first twelve quickly slaughtered and devoured their children, gaining their strength as they did so, becoming beings of immense power. Amongst these twelve, the fighting was bitter and brutal, and entire star systems were wiped out in their epic struggles. However, after centuries of bitter war and frantic hunts, only one of the demon spawn remained. Although originally nameless, this last survivor decided to honour his victory by taking the name Legion, and descended once more upon the universe his master wished him to raze. However, Legion's conquests were not ignored, and several fledgling gods soon turned their attention to the demonic warrior. Fearing he may soon rise to rival their power, they joined their efforts to weave an intricate spell upon the void demon. Stars burst and novae collapsed with the sheer force of the incantation, which reduced Legion to a shadow of his former self, and cursed to to forever rely on possessing a mortal host in order to survive. Mortal Earth Their punishment of the mighty warrior did not end there, however, and they cast him into the body of in insignificant bacteria, residing upon a comet which hurtled through the Milky Way galaxy. As the weeks turned to months, and months to years, the comet gained momentum on its collision course with a primitive jungle planet - Earth. Upon its impact, most of the life on the planet was decimated, but what was left was Legion's to exploit. He soon took possession of a mighty sea lizard, and over the course of thousands of millennia followed the chain of evolution through the most deadly species he could find. Eventually, his wanderings lead to a beast smart enough to enable him to exact the destruction he had so long craved for - humans. Those men possessed by Legion have invariably gone down in history as great leaders, mighty warriors, and sadistic butchers. Guan Yu, Genghis Khan, Julius Caesar, Adolf Hitler, Napolean Bonaparte, Nebuchadnezzar, Vlad Dracul - the list of Legion's exploits has become the basis of human legend. A New Life However, as the end of the Cybertronian Great War approached, the fighting spread to Legion's beloved earth. Watching giant warriors from beyond the stars battle across the planet he had dominated for thousands of years, he suddenly realised that his time had come to fully relive the mission his master had sent him upon. With the aid of one of the great robots, a towering warrior named Misanthropy, who worshipped the Monster Planet as a terrifying god, Legion's current incarnation was soon abandoned, and his fierce spirit entombed in the shell of one of the transformers. As his insectoid frame drew itself to full height, Misanthropy recognised the source of the power in his empty eyes, and made him his lieutenant, and near equal. Since then, the pair have cut bloody swathes across the galaxy, eager to exact their master's wishes in full. Disillusionment Eventually, however, Legion began to doubt his allies and their motives. Most of all, Misanthropy's return to Cybertron and his involvement with both the Predacons and Havocons, and his resuming of his past identity as the leader of the savage faction from Vos, have alienated the single-minded Legion, who sees the Havocons' goal as contrary to that which he had believed the Archaicons were fighting to achieve. Although he considers the Archaicons to be fearsome, honourable warriors, he could not reconcile this roundabout and labyrinthine planning with the direct action he was bent upon taking. Not seeing any long-term change in these events, Legion abandoned his transtector, giving it back to Misanthropy in the hopes of it being of use again, and left the Archaicons, once more plying the stars possessing a drifting comet, confident that Unicron's essence will guide him to a new, suitable host, through which he can once more fight for his master. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Males